1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of Garment Forming Apparatus and Method and has for its object the provision of a method of forming collars, cuffs or like garment subcomponents, which assures that the subcomponents retain a desired configuration after pressing and the apparatus for performing the same.
2. The Prior Art
In the formation of certain garment subcomponents, illustratively collars, cuffs or the like, it is known to stitch together a plurality of superposed plies or layers of fabric together with a stiffener layer, such as buckram, which plies are relatively porous. After the layers are assembled the same are inverted, that is to say a fabric layer is inverted over the stiffener layer so as to sandwich the stiffener layer between two plies of fabric. After such inversion the stitching line initially connecting the layers defines the outer margin of the garment subcomponent positioned internally of the plies thereof. The inverted subcomponent layers are thereafter subjected to a pressing operation following which the pressed subcomponent e.g. the collar, is subjected to one or more further operations, illustratively, a stitching through the doubled-over plies adjacent the margin of the subcomponent.
As a result of the need for such further additional stitching operation mentioned above, it is highly desirable that the formed and pressed collar retain its pressed configuration. In manufacturing procedures of the type heretofore known, such as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,619,267, dated Nov. 25, 1952, which pertains to an apparatus for forming and pressing collars, where the collar has a stiffener layer sandwiched between fabric plies, there is substantial tendency for the pressed article to spread or distort from its freshly pressed configuration.